


Какао

by Riakon



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Кухонное божество» — вот как он может это назвать, да и только. Никто ещё не смотрел на приготовление омлета с таким восторгом, и такое отношение, признаться, ставит в ступор. Нет, он, разумеется, знает, что едва ли Хоумлендер хоть раз в жизни себе готовил, но такое?
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Kudos: 40





	Какао

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Билли смотрит все интервью. Так уж получилось, что с некоторых пор за завтраком, вместо того, чтобы пересматривать одно и то же видео с бывшей женой, он включает последнее интервью с Хоумлендером и тщательно изучает материал, стараясь приметить, когда тот соврал на камеру в очередной раз лоббируя интересы Vought’а, когда не договорил нечто важное и с какой темы предпочёл соскользнуть, изображая скорбь почти натурально.

— А где папа? — спрашивает вечером Коди, и Билли останавливает новое интервью, понимая, что раз сын Хоумлендера сегодня остался дома, то на то была какая-то причина, и она должна быть куда более веская, чем просто нежелание появляться на уроках.

Хотя, это забавно, ведь ни он, ни Хоум не заставляли Коди ходить в школу каждый день — Билли прекрасно знает, что большую часть своих знаний и умений получил вообще занимаясь военным делом, в разведке в особенности, а их знаменитому папаше всё в принципе давалось без труда. Как, впрочем, и любому, кто был отсечён от обычных детских развлечений и занимался исключительно тем, что полезно для компании.

Так что Джон тем более не настаивает на обязательном посещении, отмахиваясь ото всего, что не приносит ребёнку того удовольствия, которого он сам был лишён.

— Спасает мир, — фыркает Билли, не добавляя «от себя самого», потому что бросать тень на отца в глазах мальчика было бы свинством с его стороны. Это с Хоумом он может так шутить и подкалывать супера, напоминать о том, что он несовершенен, или просто несдержан, но не с Коди.

Для пацана Хоумлендер немного больше, чем для всего остального мира, и их отношения настолько доверительны, что лезть в них было бы преступлением, а Билли против подобного. В их отношениях безопасность и уверенность должна быть во всём, если происходящее в рамках их дома.

— Как всегда, — улыбается Коди, чуть кивая, и садится рядом, предпочитая разделить завтрак с Билли и прямым включением с нового места событий. Он бы удивился, если бы увидел дым, разрушенные здания или прочие «побочные потери» о которых будут вспоминать с нарочитой грустью, но в последнее время Хоум старается быть аккуратнее, и это Билли распознаёт как добрый знак.

Три месяца вместе и такой стремительный и одновременно стабильный прогресс — это ли не чудо? Настоящее, а не то, которые направо и налево «творит» Иезекииль.

Медленный вдох и такой же медленный выдох раздаётся сбоку, пока Билли ковыряется вилкой в своём дранике с яйцом-пашот сверху, приправленном сычуаньским перцем и солью. Густой желток медленно растекается по пропечённому картофелю, пропитывая его практически насквозь, пока на экране происходит очередное захватывающее действо с участием их Джона.

— С ним же всё будет в порядке, да? — вдруг спрашивает Коди и Билли отвлекается от своих мыслей. Например от того, с каким вчера выражением смотрел на него Хоум, когда, наконец, он решил, что можно самую малость подбодрить супергероя и показать ему собственную привязанность.

«Кухонное божество» — вот как он может это назвать, да и только. Никто ещё не смотрел на приготовление омлета с таким восторгом, и такое отношение, признаться, ставит в ступор. Нет, он, разумеется, знает, что едва ли Хоумлендер хоть раз в жизни себе готовил, но такое?

Такое поведение стоит описывать в учебниках по психологии и методичках по созданию суперов, в качестве подробной иллюстрации не только тому, как делать не надо, но и почему.

— Он, конечно, страшно не приспособлен к существованию вне своего дерь... бляд... чёртового Vought’а, но не думаю, что на свете найдётся хоть кто-то способный нанести ему сколько-нибудь значимый вред, — уклончиво отвечает Билли, понимая, что читая речь без матов ему даётся пиздецки сложно — даже Коди смотрит на него с сочувствием в такие минуты и от этого ещё хуже.

На самом деле, Билли много раз думал о том, каким именно способом можно укротить их главного супера, если тот внезапно слетит с нестабильных катушек — ядовитые газы, мини-палочки с С4, что должны подействовать не хуже, чем на Прозрачного, ванная, в которой можно утопить Хоумлендера — пожалуй, пока он даже не может придумать больше вариантов. И, если бы преступники были чуть по изобретательней...

Хотя, яд должен быть мгновенным, быстродействующим, ведь иначе Хоумлендер попросту улетит из облака дыма, а его кожа непроницаема для подобных вредных воздействий. Или же травить надо еду, но едва ли Хоум прежде питался где-то кроме родной корпорации всё время до того, как он начал встречаться с самым обычным человеком, которому не чуждо проводить часы на кухне, если у него есть настроение. 

На самом деле Билли не уверен даже в том, питался ли он там, или же так, пьёт всякие витамины просто поддерживающие в нём жизнь, словно в космонавте.

— Скажите, что самое важное для вас? — спрашивает репортер, и Билли старается не смотреть на то, как Хоумлендер будет врать о благе страны и народа — и на то, как благоговейно внемлет этим словам Коди тоже.

— Моя семья, — просто отвечает их феерический мудак и Билли даже откладывает ложку, вглядываясь в спокойное лицо.

Правда или ложь? Хоумлендер так привык лгать, что он не отводит взгляд, не поджимает губы, и даже ставит правильные паузы в своей речи.

— Все вы — моя семья, — продолжает мудак с совершенно одухотворённым видом, и от того как вздыхает Коди снова, удержаться невозможно.

— Он не может сказать о тебе прямо. Супергерой должен быть для всех, а Хоум — только для дома, — спокойно говорит Билли, выключая интервью. — Он не хочет, чтобы ты был в опасности.

— Мы оба, — поправляет спокойно Коди, и разочарование на лице выцветает, сменяясь пониманием. — Мы ведь оба теперь его семья, да?

Билли не знает, что ему стоит на это ответить. Он бы очень хотел, но он и правда не имеет понятия будет ли верным шагом сказать прямо или уклониться от ответа, как он делает чаще всего, если не хочет портить отношения с собеседником. Едва ли он останется частью семьи Хоумлендера после того, как тот пройдёт свой курс эмоциональной терапии.

Если наркотик будет решать что и как тебе делать, основываясь не на разрушении, а общечеловеческих моральных принципах, то, может быть, это и сработает. А если нет — остаётся только порадоваться тому, что Билли смертен и не увидит всего того пиздеца, который преподнесёт ему этот мир, ведь именно он пойдёт в расход первым.

— Билли? — встревоженный голос Коди вырывает его из размышлений, и приходится снова взять вилку в руки и принять какое-нибудь решение, даже не задумываясь о том, насколько правильно будет так сказать:

— У нас сложные отношения, — наконец, отвечает он, выдавливая из себя самую нейтральную из всех возможных формулировку. 

На заднем дворе раздаётся звук, от которого по коже бегут мурашки. Его Билли легко вычленяет из всех остальных, потому что он уже сотню раз слышал как Хоумлендер приземляется на заднем дворе, скорее вбиваясь коленями и ступнями в мягкий газон. 

Они живут здесь всего пару месяцев, но Билли хорошо его запомнил, как и то, что слишком острый слух Хоумлендера не даёт соскользнуть с темы сразу, если тот считает правильным обсудить это вот так, сразу, не уходя от темы.

— Билли тоже семья, — заявляет он, проходя быстрым шагом к ним, на кухню и обшаривает взглядом и его самого, и Коди, словно убеждаясь, что с ними всё в порядке. Хотя, почему «словно» — однозначно.

От резкого тона Билли чуть вздрагивает, усмехается насмешливо щурясь, откладывая многострадальную вилку и чуть отодвигая тарелку, чтобы не смахнуть свой завтрак ненароком.

— Я думал, до нас дольше добираться, — замечает он, поворачиваясь на барном стуле и глядя на то, как Хоум расстёгивает свой костюм.

— Не настолько, — неопределённо ждёт он плечами и заглядывает через плечо. — Что это?

— Драники, — отзывается Билли и Хоум делает такое же лицо, что и Коди четверть часа назад. — Белорусская кухня.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь такие рецепты? — изумляется Хоумлендер, присаживаясь напротив и с невероятным усердием разглядывая что там, и, возможно, сканируя несчастный измученный драник согласно собственным соображениям.

— Интернет, если ты не слышал, знает всё — и индийские блюда, и грузинские, и французские, — не в состоянии удержать сарказм, замечает Билли, и, глядя на то, как улыбается Коди, вдруг, предлагает, — какао будете?

Дружное «да» заставляет тихо, наигранно фыркнуть. Всего лишь кровные родственники — разное воспитание, прошлое, суперсилы, но какое поразительное единодушие, если дело касается сладостей.

Билли выуживает из холодильника молоко и ставит его на плиту, дожидаясь, что оно прогреется. Полгода назад он питался разморозкой, чтобы было быстрее, и, с тех пор желудок временами напоминает об этом, так что теперь приходится всё чаще вспоминать о том, что вообще-то он готовил когда-то завтраки, до тех пока не стал занят погоней за супергероями.

И попытками их убить, конечно.

Пачка с мелкими зефирками пристраивается рядом, и Билли неторопливо помешивает молоко, предаваясь под мерный ритм ложки воспоминаниям. Например того, как они условились — если кто-то из суперов перейдёт границу закона, тогда у Билли будет карт-бланш на этого мудилу, и Хоумлендер не станет вмешиваться. 

«Любое убийство из тех, какие вы называете сторонними потерями — и я делаю с ним что захочу», — это был первый пункт условий, которые выдвинул Билли после того, как их супермудак признался — только Билли вообще заставляет его хоть что-то чувствовать, ведь не боится сверхсил и смерти, не трясётся в страхе перед тем, что с ним может сделать Хоумлендер. 

Первый Номер — эмоциональный наркоман, и он, Билли, его наркотик. А если так, то с этим можно попробовать поработать. Неумело, наощупь, словно слепой скульптор, пытающийся добыть то человечное, что сокрыто глубоко внутри этого камня...

Хруст пакета вырывает его из размышлений, и Билли, засыпав какао оборачивается. Отец и сын, сидя совсем близко друг к другу таскают маршмеллоу прямо из пакета, и Хоум явно наслаждается этим куда больше, чем Коди, двигая челюстями так, что Билли угадывает — тот зефир не жуёт, а скорее растирает между языком и нёбом.

— Если вы не перестанете для какао зефирок не останется, — хмыкает он, и забавляется тем, как суперы замирают оба с одинаковыми выражениями лиц. Только Коди выглядит скорее виноватым, тогда как Хоумлендер — шокированным. — Что, ты не знал, что некоторые пьют какао с зефирками?

— Понятия не имел, — признаётся Хоумлендер и отодвигает от себя пачку, облизывая пальцы так, что под рёбрами толкается сладкое напоминание о том, на что способен этот язык, губы и чувственный рот. 

Мысли приходится от себя отгонять, больше сосредотачиваясь на помешивании, чтобы какао не пригорело.

Горячий напиток Билли разливает в два высоких стакана, щедро деля между ними оставшиеся маршмеллоу, и, глядя на то, как Коди прихватывает свой и направляется к себе в комнату, садится напротив Хоума, наливая себе кофе из кофейника и делая большой глоток.

— Почему ты не сказал прямо? — спрашивает Хоум, тоже притягивая к себе стакан, и Билли снова молчит. Врать Хоумлендеру бессмысленно, да и это испортило бы их отношения, так что он признаётся:

— Не думаю, что во мне будет необходимость достаточно долго, чтобы ты мог назвать меня своей семьёй, — хмыкает он, и тот взгляд, которым его одаряет Хоумлендер, заставляет улыбнуться шире, — бля, не начинай. Как будто мы не знаем оба, что это — всего лишь твоя прихоть. Ты делаешь то, что я хочу, а я — то что ты. Таков уговор.

— Да, — соглашается Хоумлендер и делает небольшой глоток какао, задумчиво глядя перед собой. На дне его глаз вспыхивают искры, и это странно, потому что дома он всегда себя контролирует неплохо, не позволяя эмоциям спалить дом в самом буквальном смысле.

Билли занимает место Коди, придвигается к нему ближе, соприкасается боками и берёт его за подбородок одной рукой заглядывая в глаза.

— Ты не спалил никого, кроме преступников, — говорит он спокойно и уверенно, — так что я могу тебя наградить.

Губы Хоумлендера мягкие и сладкие от какао, они открываются в ответ на поцелуй податливо, и тот хватается за его плечо мгновенно, сдавливая почти до боли, но Билли не делает даже попытки вырваться, и только вылизывает сладкий рот.

Они ещё соприкасаются губами, когда он отстраняется, и говорит едва слышно:

— Я буду смотреть каждое следующее, и если ты будешь таким же молодцом, — ладонь опускается на пах и через тонкую ткань костюма сжимает хер, придавленный пластиной, — пойдём дальше.

Осоловелый взгляд и кивок служат самым приятным согласием. Хоум не знает, что когда его не будет дома, Билли подрочит на очередное интервью, позволяя себе отвести душу пока что так, не давая податливости супера захватить контроль над собой.

А Билли знает наверняка.


End file.
